


A Batch of Cookies

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Food, Food Fight, Fun, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: They’re just baking a batch of cookies.What can Dorothy and Rose do after the batch is put in the oven?
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Batch of Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize if I posted this late, I just came back to school and I’m not feeling fine with it. As a therapeutic move, I just wrote this oneshot and it sort of helped. 
> 
> Enjoy and be merry!
> 
> Sendin’ uwus,  
> itsjustkdp

What a nice way to spend a couple's Sunday noon on something they can do together: Baking. Oh yes, all it takes is a simple recipe, a few dry and wet ingredients here and there, and a dash of love while making pastries. The sun rays also accentuate the vibe of mixing the ingredients and putting several batches in the oven. Even killing the time was easy enough when one watches the raw dough rise and form into a sweet dish that can be served to many. Some even come as delicacies: rice cakes, soufflés, pretzels, and so many more they need not to be mentioned. Some come from cultures, like how Sophia bakes her Italian sweet pastries in a cinch.

Finally, some can even come from disaster.

"Rose, you missed a step in the recipe!"

"What did I miss?"

"You didn't add the eggs slowly as the mixer kneads the dough up. You put them all in one go!"

Dorothy and Rose planned to bake cookies—not your ordinary cookies, but of ones that Rose suggested to make since it is one of their specialties in St. Olaf—for the visitors who will swing by at the house in the evening: Blanche's daughters and her grandchildren. They decided to visit their mother for the sake of catching up with the good and old times. Blanche said she would help them both in making them, but being the Southern belle she was, she had to go to lunch with her date. Typical Blanche Devereaux.

After Dorothy mentions the step that Rose screwed up, the latter slapped her forehead and bites her nails in fear.

"Oh no," Rose exclaims, "What'll we do? What'll happen to the cookies then?"

"They would look like a mess once we bake them."

"Should we make another batch of dough then?"

"Rose, we have already screwed up the batch before this one and we are going to run out of ingredients!" Dorothy gesticulates, "We cannot run to the grocery store again for a refill in our supplies."

"C'mon Dorothy," Rose pleads, "I promise we won't screw up the next batch!"

"Fine! Though, in one condition: I'll make the dough myself."

"And I'll read the recipe in return?"

"Only if you don't screw it up."

"... Deal; let's shake on it then!"

After they shook hands, they started to make a fresh batch of dough immediately. Rose carefully reads the recipe as Dorothy obeys and follows the directions needed for the cookies. They almost messed it up again since Dorothy knew the steps beforehand when she read the recipe to Rose a few times prior.

After moments of small banters and a few mishaps, they finally managed to put the batch inside the oven. Dorothy then stretches her arms up high, a sign of triumph as she followed the recipe with flying colors.

"So, Rose, what are we going to do with—"

gasp!

The sounds of splatter echoed towards the floor as Dorothy got dumped on the head with what seemed to be the previous batch of failed dough by a giggling Rose. Dorothy looked at herself—all of her covered in dough—before she slowly faced the naïveté as she thought of a move as a sign of revenge. As her lips merged into a smirk, she instantly scoops a chunk of dough from her face with both of her hands and immediately slaps it to Rose, who also gasped at what Dorothy did. The smart one started laughing before she ran away from the naïveté whose lips are pursed into a thin line. Rose then grabs the bowl with the very first batch of dough in it and yells...

"FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Dorothy then grabs the nearest ingredient—flour—before she ran out of the kitchen and onto the living room. As the naïveté soon emerged from the kitchen, she soon scooped a handful of dough and starts throwing at the smart one. Dorothy got hit by it just before she whips a scoop of flour at Rose, the rest of the flour powder covering the coffee table and the sofa. They began running around the coffee table, continuing to throw handfuls at each other. Dorothy and Rose begin to run around the room and laugh at each other as they made a little bit—a lot—of fun. It’s seldom of them to feel—much more, be—like kids again. They had so much work in mind that they forgot how it felt to play and horse around, like playmates in a playground. The sounds of giggles and the things they do that make a mess...

They don’t care at all.

They both have each other.

And it is worthwhile.

A bliss.

When Dorothy ran out of flour, she dropped the empty bag onto the floor and made a dash towards Rose, whose bowl is also empty so she decided to put it down on the coffee table.

yank!

“Gotcha!”

“Ahh!!!”

Rose yelps and laughs loudly as she is held tight by Dorothy behind her. Dorothy then twirls throughout the room with her naïveté around her arms, the former sending nibbles of kisses onto her neck. After a good while, she puts Rose down as they catch their breaths. The naïveté broke the silence after calming down, caressing Dorothy’s soft and plump cheek.

“You put a good fight out there, comrade.”

“So did you, soldier,” Dorothy whispers, leaning in as their foreheads touch together.

Rose giggles as she leans in slowly for an expected kiss. Just when—

“What in the hell did you do to my house!?”

Dorothy and Rose quickly glanced to where the sound is coming from: A shocked Blanche alongside a chuckling Sophia and some of the former’s snickering daughters. The couple fixed themselves as they try to make excuses on the spot. When they came up with nothing, they just shrugged.

“We’re sorry!”


End file.
